The electrical connector disclosed in the above application includes a contact assembly which comprises a dielectric member having electrical contacts secured therein. Electrical conductors of an electrical cable are individually connected to respective contact members of the electrical contacts by solder. Great effort and extensive time is required to make these electrical connections because the electrical conductors and contacts are very small.
In another known electrical connector, the solder sections of the electrical contacts that are secured in the dielectric member are disposed in staggered annular rows; however, soldering the electrical conductors individually to respective solder sections of the electrical contacts also requires extensive time and great effort.
Accordingly, terminating the electrical conductors of the cable to terminating sections of the electrical contacts at a faster rate and with less effort increases the production of the electrical connectors in addition to reducing the labor costs during the manufacture of the connectors.